Ayakashi's Love
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang Rihan dan Otome, sepasang kekasih yang berakhir tragis. Rate T for safe.


Ayakashi's Love

A Nurarihyon no Mago Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

Disclaimer : Nurarihyon no Mago © Shiibashi Hiroshi

# # #

If I could have had a child, surely it would have been a child like you – Yamabuki Otome

# # #

Yamabuki Otome adalah seorang siluman. Yang tinggal diantara manusia. Dia tinggal di Edo dan kesehariannya adalah mengajar anak-anak di Terakoya untuk membaca dan menulis dan segala macam pengetahuan yang lainnya.

Yamabuki Otome adalah seorang siluman, tapi dia bahagia tinggal dikelilingi manusia. Untuknya tidak ada yang salah dengan mengakrabkan diri dan hidup berdampingan bersama manusia. Manusia-manusia di sekitarnya begitu ramah dan baik padanya. Dan Yamabuki Otome menikmati hidupnya, dia suka melihat dunia ini berkembang.

Hari ini sejak pagi, langit belum juga berhenti menurunkan hujan, sehingga terpaksa acara belajar ditiadakan. Angin begitu ribut hingga menimbulkan derak pada dahan juga ranting pohon. Menjelang sore, barulah air deras itu berubah menjadi rintik-rintik gerimis, menyisakan cuaca dingin yang menggigil yang tidak berpengaruh pada siluman cantik berambut hitam legam itu.

Iseng, Otome berjalan keluar rumah, berjalan sambil memperhatikan tanaman-tanaman hias yang sengaja dia tanam di pagar pembatas rumahnya. Tak sengaja matanya menatap salah satu tanaman yang batangnya patah, sebuah bunga Kieria. Didekatinya dan Otome berjongkok di depan tanaman yang rusak tersebut, tangannya perlahan terangkat membentuk gestur seolah hendak melindungi bunga tersebut.

"Ah, bunga yang cantik," sebuah suara mengagetkannya, membuatnya refleks mendongak ke atas.

Mata sewarna jelaga milik Otome bertatapan dengan refleksi warna matanya sendiri pada seorang pria berambut hitam dengan kunciran di bagian bawahnya, seorang pria tampan yang memakai _kinagashi_berwarna hijau dengan garis-garis hitam dan terbuka hingga pinggang.

Meski sempat merasa kaget, Otome dengan cepat menguasai dirinya kembali. "Selamat sore, Tuan," sapa Otome sambil tersenyum.

Si pria balas tersenyum tipis. "Kieria, ya, nona Ayakashi?"

Sekali lagi Otome dibuat terperanjat sampe terbengong-bengong, membuat si pria tertawa kecil, menertawakannya.

Si pria memajukan tubuhnya, menjulurkan tangannya dan meraih dagu Otome. "Kau wanita yang menarik," katanya sambil mendekatkan wajah Otome. "Namaku Nura Rihan, salam kenal," dan memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum dan sebelah mata dipejamkan.

Wajah Otome memerah. Siapa yang tidak memerah wajahnya jika seorang pria setampan pria tersebut merayunya? Tapi belum sempat Otome balik memperkenalkan diri, Nura Rihan sudah melepaskan pegangannya pada dagu Otome, kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, nona tanpa nama," kata Rihan berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Dan itulah awal pertemuan mereka, dan pertama kalinya Otome merasakan jantungnya berdegup sekencang itu.

# # #

"Yo! Nona tanpa nama!"

"Gyaaa!"

Otome berteriak kaget sampe menjatuhkan gayung di tangannya. Sore ini dia sedang menyirami tanaman di kebunnya setelah anak-anak yang diajarinya di Terakoya telah pulang semua. Otome berbalik badan, wajahnya merah padam.

"Tuan ayakashi, tolong jangan mengagetkan saya," katanya berlagak kesal, tubuhnya berjongkok hendak mengambil gayung yang tadi dia jatuhkan.

Rihan menaikkan alisnya menatap Otome. "Jangan panggil aku 'tuan ayakashi', terdengar aneh, seolah Cuma aku seorang saja yang ayakashi. Bukankah sudah kuberitahu, namaku Nu-ra Ri-han!"

"Karenanya... Nu-ra Ri-han-sa-ma, anda juga harus berhenti memanggilku 'nona tanpa nama'. Aku juga punya nama, namaku YA-MA-BU-KI O-TO-ME!"

Tanpa sadar Otome sudah berdiri begitu dekat dengan Rihan sambil berkacak pinggang, sampai-sampai Rihan harus mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang dengan tangan terangkat agar menahan Otome tidak lebih dekat lagi dari ini.

"A-aku mengerti,... Yamabuki, eh?" kata Rihan.

Wajah kesal Otome dengan cepat berubah menjadi wajah ceria, sebuah senyuman yang lembut terpasang indah di wajah cantiknya, makin mempercantik sang ayakashi berambut hitam legam itu. "Itu benar. Sekali lagi, salam kenal, Tuan Rihan."

"Yayaya... salam kenal, Yamabuki," kata Rihan sambil membalikkan badannya, berjalan menjauh dengan melambaikan tangannya, sebenarnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Tapi belum ada sepuluh langkah Rihan berjalan, pria itu berhenti kemudian menoleh ke belakang. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Yamabuki," tambahnya.

"Silahkan datang lagi kapan saja," Otome menanggapi. "Saya selalu ada disini."

# # #

Dan Rihan menatap rumah dengan semak bunga Kieria yang tumbuh liar. Kapan terakhir kali dia kemari? Sepuluh? Sebelas? Ataukan dua puluh tahun yang lalu? Ataukah baru kemarin? Rihan tidak ingin mengingatnya, tapi juga tidak ingin melupakannya. Disinilah dia pertama kali bertemu dengan istrinya, Yamabuki Otome, tempat dimana Yamabuki Otome berjanji akan selalu ada. Tapi nyatanya, istrinya itu sudah tidak ada lagi dimana-mana, Rihan sudah tidak tahu lagi harus mencari ayakashi cantik itu kemana.

Rihan mendongak menatap langit kemerahan, berwarna menyala layaknya bara api.

Tapi dimana pun istrinya itu berada, Rihan berdoa, berharap, memohon agar Yamabuki Otome masih berada di bawah langit yang sama dan sedang menatap warna langit berwarna nyala api ini, nyala api yang layaknya perasaannya yang selalu berkobar, agar wanita itu tahu Rihan selalu dan akan selalu mencintainya. Sampai kematian memisahkan, bahkan hingga setalah kematian itu sendiri datang kepadanya.

# # #

Kesadarannya perlahan-lahan kembali padanya, dan indera pendengarannya mendengar suara sayup-sayup suara keributan, tapi yang paling jelas terdengar di telinganya adalah suara percakapan.

"... apakah mungkin dia saudara perempuanku?" sebuah suara berat milik Nura Rikuo, Otome mengingatnya karena sebelum hilang kesadaran Otome sempat mendengar suara bernada bingung pemuda itu.

"Itu tidak mungkin, karena Rihan tidak bisa memiliki anak dengan ayakashi." Suara yang satu ini juga dikenalnya, suara 'ayah mertua'nya, dulu. Sekarang mungkin Otome bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi mereka semua, bahkan mungkin malah musuh.

Otome menahan senyum pahitnya, terlebih karena dia sudah sangat lelah, begitu lelahnya bahkan untuk tersenyum. Jadi dia mengerahkan seluruh energinya yang tersisa untuk membuka mata dan menggerakkan bibirnya, kemudian berkata, "Aku menghilang dari dunia."

Semua orang seolah terperanjat kaget mendengar pernyataannya yang tiba-tiba. Otome mengalihkan padangannya ke langit, warnanya hitam ke-abu-abu-an karena pengaruh sinar bulan, sama seperti hari itu, saat...

"Aku tersadar dalam wujud seorang anak kecil."

Dan Otome menceritakan hari itu, hari yang ingin dilupakannya namun tak terlupakan, hari dimana dia membuat dosa terbesar dalam hidupnya, hari ketika... tangannya berlumuran darah sang kekasih.

Mata Otome melirik pewaris darah Nura, seorang pemuda setengah ayakashi berpakaian kimono biru berantakan akibat pertarungan, yang mengingatkannya pada Nura Rihan.

"Ri-kuo..." Otome menjulurkan tangannya, merasa begitu lemah. "Boleh aku melihatmu lebih dekat lagi?"

Seperti saat Rihan meraih tangannya saat dirinya masih berwujud anak-anak, Rikuo pun ragu-ragu saat mendekatinya. Tapi keduanya sama-sama meraih tangannya pada akhirnya. Otome menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke pipi Rikuo, memandang dengan lebih jelas rupa rupawan Rikuo. Dan membayangkan...

"Seandainya aku bisa memiliki seorang anak, pastilah dia akan mirip sekali denganmu," Otome menyuarakan pikirannya, air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Ya, seandainya Otome bisa memiliki anak, anaknya seorang dengan orang itu. Anaknya dengan Nura Rihan. Ya, seandainya. Tapi yang namanya seandainya hanyalah seandainya, hanyalah sebuah mimpi kosong dari waktu yang telah lewat, sebuah bentuk penyesalan.

Dan Otome memejamkan matanya, bersyukur Rihan bisa menemukan penggantinya. Istrinya pastilah begitu cantik dan baik, bukan seorang wanita tidak sabaran seperti dirinya, karena dari istri Rihan itu lahir seorang Nura Rikuo yang mirip ayahnya. Dan sekali lagi membayangkan, bermimpi Rihan muncul di hadapannya sambil mengulurkan tangan, tersenyum seperti saat mereka baru pertama kali bertemu, dan berkata bahwa dia datang untuk menjemput Otome.

Otome meraih tangan itu dan tubuhnya pun tertidur, ditinggalkan oleh jiwanya, untuk waktu yang abadi, tanpa penyesalan, karena kini sekali lagi dia bisa bersama Nura Rihan. Dimana kisah cinta mereka tidak lagi terhalang oleh kutukan atau apapun juga.

Mungkin inilah kisah mereka, mungkin memang tragedi lah jawabannya. Asal mereka bisa bersama, saling menanti satu sama lain, kembali ke titik awal.

"_Ayo... pulang, Yamabuki."_

# O-W-A-R-I #

Story's words : 1118 words.

A/N : Huwaloooo... #sobs

Apakah ada yang membaca fic ini? siapa pun yang membaca fic ini saya ucapkan terima kasih. Sedikit curhatan penulis, ini adalah salah satu dari sedikit fic yang sukses bikin saya berlinang air mata waktu membuatnya. Dan untuk scene terakhir itu, saya comot seenak jidat dengan sedikit perubahan sudut pandang Otome dari manganya chapter 133.

Well, sekali lagi terima kasih. Kalau ada salah yang bikin 'nylekit' tolong dimaafkan ya.

10 Desember 2011

Sign,

Gokudera J. Vie


End file.
